Not so warm reactions
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: They really should have known a chance meeting with Cloud and the others would not go down well WARNING: mention of sustained injuries. Details are brief and not too descriptive


_**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

Really, now that he thought about it, the reactions were to be expected. It was Sephiroth, and his former host's band of odd companions had fought who they believed to be the silver haired swordsman several times in the past. But still, being impaled on Strife's monstrosity of a sword wasn't exactly… _pleasant_, even for a WEAPON who had endured far worse. Added to the fact there was about twelve bullets firmly lodged in his chest and his left wing had just been cut into… yes, it was nasty.

"Get out of my way." Glowing eyes fix on the blonde currently holding the source of his immobility, blue eyes locked on the tall figure frozen in shock behind Chaos. The man clothed in black leather could easily defend himself, but protective instincts were still the ones Chaos followed without question, so used to helping Vincent in the past. Seeing Cloud attempt bodily harm on his silver lover had demanded immediate response, and Chaos had darted between the two enemies seemingly hell-bent on killing each other. Cold metal punching straight through his abdomen to spray crimson behind him had been annoying, the shots from Cerberus even worse, but when Cloud's sword had continued its passage through flesh, muscle and organ to catch his wing in mid movement to extend… The cry of pain had burst from him before Chaos could stop it, immediately halting the movement of his flight limb when a sharpened edge came dangerously close to carving through a major artery.

There are several strained moments of silence after Cloud's demand, and then an explosion of fury rages behind Chaos as Sephiroth finally retaliates as the WEAPON had expected. Masamune sings as it cuts through the air with deadly accuracy, only to release an unholy shriek as claws connect and halt the blow meant to decapitate Strife. Doing so twists Chaos' body at an awkward angle and he feels further internal damage opening up around the weapon he's skewered on. The strength behind Sephiroth's sweep makes his arm shudder and his grip skid along Masamune's blade but Chaos keeps his clawed hand on it, exerting just enough strength to keep it _away_ from the intended neck.

"Any help in splitting this up would be much appreciated, Vincent. This year would be nice." He spits from between clenched teeth, hissing sharply as metal wrenches free of his wing and starts sliding from its temporary living sheathe. Sephiroth fights against him, rebelling against his hold, glowing malachite pinned on Strife with enough venom Chaos is half surprised the idiot boy isn't set on fire where he stands.

And then Vincent is encouraging Cloud to back away some and metal pulls free to let blood gush from the lengthy tear in his flesh straight through to his back.

Again his grip slips and just as Sephiroth shifts to take advantage of it Chaos repositions so his own neck is pressed to the deadly blade, a faint sting letting him know it has cut through at least one layer of skin. Sephiroth shoots him an annoyed glare but at least he relents; Chaos is physically weaker than him. Actually saving Strife from a sudden decapitation was a stroke of luck in reality - and Chaos has the sneaking suspicion it has something to do with the fact part of Sephiroth recognised the fact his lover was injured and needed help, rather than revenge in his name. A suspicion confirmed when curative magic guides the mending of his wing, speeds up the process.

Left hand still clasped on Masamune's blade even as Sephiroth grips the hilt, Chaos turns gold eyes to the gathered group of past faces, mortals Vincent had once demanded he aid when control between their shared body shifted.

"Isn't this a happy reunion?"


End file.
